Mobile access points (or “mobile routers”) are widely used recently, and are a portable type device for a wireless terminal apparatus connectable to a wireless local-area network (LAN), such as a laptop PC, a tablet PC, a smartphone and a mobile phone allowing a user to use a wide-area radio communication network (high-speed radio network). Exemplary mobile access points include a mobile 3G access point connectable to a 3G network, a mobile 4G/LTE access point connectable to a 4G/LTE network, and a mobile WiMAX access point connectable to WiMAX.
FIG. 7 describes the case where a Wifi terminal 100 connects to a 3G network 300 via a mobile 3G access point 200 that can be an access point of a Wifi terminal. Conventionally, the Wifi terminal 100 shows a radio-wave condition between the mobile 3G access point 200 and the Wifi terminal 100 on its screen.
This means that, even when the mobile 3G access point 200 is located outside a service area 301A of a base station 301 for the 3G network 300, and if the Wifi terminal 100 is located within a service area 200A of the mobile 3G access point 200, then the screen of the Wifi terminal 100 shows as if the radio-wave condition were good. In this way, in spite of the screen of the Wifi terminal 100 showing a good radio-wave condition, a user may fail to connect to the 3G network 300. In this case, the user has to perform a troublesome operation to check the radio-wave condition with the base station 301 on the screen of the mobile 3G access point 200.
A user typically has the mobile 3G access point 200 together with the Wifi terminal 100, and so the Wifi terminal 100 and the mobile 3G access point 200 are close to each other, meaning that the radio-wave condition between the Wifi terminal 100 and the mobile 3G access point 200 is typically in good radio-wave condition. That is, a radio-wave condition between the mobile 3G access point 200 and the base station 301 rather than the radio-wave condition between the Wifi terminal 100 and the mobile 3G access point 200 is important for a user.